Nightmare Balloon Boy
Nightmare Balloon Boy is the nightmarish version of Balloon Boy and is a minor antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4: Halloween Edition. He is one of the few new Nightmare animatronics alongside Nightmare Mangle and Nightmarionne. He's featured in his own minigame known as Fun with Balloon Boy, and thus functions similarly to Plushtrap. He is voiced by Matthew Curtis, who also voices Music Man. History ''Five Nights at Freddy's 4: Halloween Edition'' Nightmare Balloon Boy only exists in the Fun With Balloon Boy minigame, which functions almost exactly like Fun With Plushtrap. In this game, Nightmare Balloon Boy will sneak his way towards the player, laughing in the background. The player must shine their flashlight to see which hallway Nightmare BB is in. The objective of Fun with Balloon Boy ''is to shine the flashlight and catch Nightmare BB on the white X that is on the floor infront of them. Should one succeed in this mini-game, the player will begin the next night they play at 2:00 AM instead of 12:00 AM. Failure to complete ''Fun with Balloon Boy ''correctly, either via shining the flashlight too much to the point where Nightmare BB won't even move or Nightmare BB reaching the player and jumpscaring them, will result in a black screen with the words "Too bad" in red letters. ''Five Nights at Freddy's: Ultimate Custom Night Nightmare BB returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the selectable characters. When active, he will sit in the office slumped over, and might stand up the next time the player lowers their monitor. If he is standing up, then the player must shine the flashlight on him to make him sit down. Shining the flashlight on him when he is sitting down or putting up the monitor or failing to reset the ventilation when he is standing up will result in Nightmare BB jumpscaring the player, causing a game over. ''Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted'' Nightmare Balloon Boy returns in the second Dark Rooms level in FNaF VR: Help Wanted. He will sneak around in the dark when the player's focus isn't on him in an attempt to kill the player. The player must shine the flashlight on Nightmare Balloon Boy when he is sitting on the red X to successfully complete the game. Successfully completing his game will unlock Plushbaby's game. Appearance Nightmare Balloon Boy appears similar to the original BB, except with a more nightmarish design. This includes large teeth inside of his large mouth (similar to Nightmare Chica), long claw-like fingers, and more sinister looking eyes. He has a red nose and cheeks instead of orange ones. He also has a red and purple striped hat and shirt, instead of Balloon Boy's red and blue stripes. Gallery Inthedark (1).jpg|Nightmare Balloon Boy's promo picture from Scott's website. Nightmare_bb_scare.gif|Nightmare BB's jumpscare. nightmareBBiconUCN.PNG|Nightmare Balloon Boy's icon in Ultimate Custom Night Nightmare BB FNaF VR.PNG|Nightmare BB having appeared in a remake of his "Fun with Balloon Boy" Minigame in FNaF VR: Help Wanted as a part of "Dark Rooms" Trivia *Both Nightmare Balloon Boy and Plushtrap are the only Nightmare animatronics whose hands do not expose their inner endoskeleton. **However, Nightmare Balloon Boy is the only Nightmare animatronic whose claws do not have any metal exposed. *This is the second version of Balloon Boy with a jumpscare, after Phantom BB. *This is also the only version of Balloon Boy with fingers. **During his jumpscare, Nightmare Balloon Boy looks like he is beckoning with his fingers, as opposed to grabbing the protagonist. *Nightmare Balloon Boy is one of the three nightmare animatronics to appear in both the Standard and Halloween Editions, the other two being Nightmare Freddy and Nightmare Fredbear, as Fun with Balloon Boy can be selected and played via the Extra menu in both versions. *In his jumpscare, Nightmare Balloon Boy's teeth visibly clip through one another. This is likely a mistake on Scott's part. *Nightmare Balloon Boy is the only Nightmare animatronic in the Halloween Edition to be canon to the series, as clarified by Cawthon. *Nightmare Balloon Boy is the only one of the Nightmares to speak, saying "Hello?" and "Hi!" in his minigame. *Interestingly, Nightmare Balloon Boy appears to be in a perfect and completely undamaged shape. *Nightmare BB, unlike the other animatronics introduced in the Halloween Update, is confirmed to be canon by Scott Cawthon. His role in the story is unknown, but it is possible that the child may have had an encounter with BB in Fredbear's Family Diner. Navigation Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Genderless Category:Humanoid Category:Kids Category:Twin/Clone Category:Thought-Forms Category:Zombies Category:Demon Category:Paranormal Category:Mongers Category:Contradictory Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Homicidal Category:Incompetent Category:Weaklings Category:Dimwits Category:Arrogant Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Psychopath